Serendipity
by Seisyll
Summary: Barry bumps into a familiar looking curly headed man while on a friend-date with Felicity in Starling City. Somehow that prompts other familiar (musically inclined) faces to start popping up, too. What's a speedster to do?
1. Totally Awesome

**A/N: I am so for Glee/Flash crossovers that I'm past the point of being embarrassed about it and have jumped into shamelessly writing them myself. Because we need more content.**

 **Also, Felicity and Barry are besties. I don't make the rules. Enjoy!**

* * *

One Friday in mid-Spring found Felicity and Barry walking down the streets of Starling City at nearly the asscrack of dawn, burning time. Daylight saving had just ended earlier that weekend, and frankly, Barry was not computing anything yet.

"Remind me again why we're walking around town instead of dragging Oliver out of that meeting? Isn't he miserable? It's gone over the ending time by an hour and a half," Barry murmured, looking down at his coffee tiredly, "Besides, what sick person makes someone wake up before five am for a meeting, anyway?" He asked, cradling his cup closer to him. The car traffic was fairly light for Star City, but the sounds of cars rushing to their destination washed over Barry similar to the white-noise machine he used in his apartment. Barry was just ready to pass out onto the nearest horizontal surface, and that was that.

"Well, I would offer to get him out with my being the best assistant, but he's been irritating me the past couple of days-what, with the head of that obnoxious rival company observing our work space and Oliver treating me like-" Felicity made a hand gesture, crumbs from the sugary concoction in one of her hands going everywhere.

"An actual assistant?" Barry mumbled into his cup. Felicity looked at her friend, annoyance at Oliver turned into amusement.

"Barry? It's seven. You should be awake by now," Felicity bumped his shoulder.

Barry just looked blearily at her, "I was in the lab all night until early morning." He explained, "I didn't even get back to my apartment before you called me to come out. Which is why I'm still wearing my work attire," Barry plucked at his checkered sweater vest he wore over a button up, and gesturing down at his work slacks and worn out dress shoes. He had nearly ran out in his lab coat, and that would not have ended well. Thankfully, he remembered to hang it over the back of his work chair. As it was, he needed to get another pair of shoes from the run.

"You didn't get any sleep? Barry, I'm sorry. You could have turned me down. I forgot Central's two hours ahead of Starling," Felicity said forlornly, looking absolutely adorable in her fuchsia a-line dress, herself. Though Barry wondered how on Earth she was awake enough to navigate well in her strappy heels.

"Honestly, me too. But it's fine," Barry stifled a yawn, and stepped around a couple who were sprawled out over the sidewalk on their smoke break, "Where are we going again?"

"I wanted to go to the hardware store to fix my set up in the, uh, basement." Felicity floundered.

"That sounds either very sexually ambiguous or extremely frightening in a serial killer kind of way," Barry spoke, and glared at his now offending empty coffee cup.

"Oh. Oh no no, that's not what I meant at all- _Barry_!" Felicity stuttered, slightly delayed, and slugged him in the arm.

"Wh-ow, that actually _really_ hurt," Barty pouted down at the blonde, rubbing his bicep.

Felicity had started snorting, "I'm sorry-I'm just surprised!"

"You punch people when you're surprised?" Barry asked, side stepping from their trek down the sidewalk to throw his cup away and returning to her side. The two dodged other commuters on the sidewalk easily.

"I didn't expect you to say anything like that," Felicity laughed, but then stopped, leaning in closer as to not be overheard by the morning crowd, "You know I mean the Quiver, right?"

"Like that sounds any less sexual. Tell me, is the Arrow in the Quiv-ow! Felicity, what-" Barry rubbed at the same bicep again, for Felicity's hands were small and her knuckles sharp because of it.

"Sorry, impulse." Felicity grinned unabashed, adjusting her glasses as she continued, "Anyway, as I was saying before your surprising gutterball comment, we could go back to my apartment and hit the bed."

"I… really don't have much energy, Felicity, and as… flattered as I am," Barry trailed off, squinting up at the sky that was slowly brightening by the day break.

"No-no, that came out wrong. I meant you can nap in my bed while I work on the program I was telling you earlier about," Felicity corrected, a blush dusted over her fair cheeks.

"You angel," Barry smiled dreamily at the prospect of a nap. The two of them parted as someone barrelled between them without so much of a glance to either of them. Barry huffed out a breath as they matched their strides again. People were just plain rude sometimes.

"Do you need another coffee?" Felicity asked after a couple minutes of silence, bumping him gently with her shoulder, "You look dead on your feet," she added.

"If I'm going to take a nap I don't see the point. Hey, can I use your shower, though?" Barry thought of, "I was wearing gloves and what not at the crime scenes but I still feel gross."

"Yeah, no problem! And I have a change of clothes you can probably fit into." Felicity smiled, "And Oliver's underwear."

"What..?" Barry squinted.

"Oh! Well, Oliver changes at the.. uh, basement… a lot, so a pile of clothes was amassing and it started to annoy me so I brought it to my building's laundry and washed it all and now it's all in a box in my closet. I don't think Oliver actually noticed he's missing clothes-which is irritating-but if he ever shows up on my doorstep with his clothes all ripped up again or at my car in full gear, I will be ready." Felicity quickly explained in the rambling way Barry adored her for.

In fact, Barry was so engrossed with Felicity's rambling, that he didn't look up in time when they followed the sidewalk corner, effectively running into someone. A soft _oof_ was punctuated with the fluttering of papers falling every which way. He stopped, stunned, and flitted his gaze over an equally stunned-looking man. Felicity stooping towards the ground, mindful of her dress, is what restarted his exhausted brain.

"I am so, _so_ sorry; I'm such a clutz, let me pick these up for you." Barry immediately squatted down and pulled together the papers that had fallen from the other man's grip, face flushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, no worries." A familiar voice placated, with amusement colouring its tone, "Besides, that bashful schoolboy thing you've got going on? Super hot."

Barry heard, snapped his face up, and looked at the other man with an assessing gaze. "Uhhh-" he began, hands stilling over the pile of papers he gathered, having placed the familiar voice the moment they locked eyes.

Barry's hazel eyes met warm honey brown ones, crinkled into a smile. Framing the other man's eyes were strong brows and a mop of unruly curls that made Barry smile faintly, remembering a gel-hement of trapped insecurity from "back in the day". It was quite odd (or maybe not odd, Barry hadn't seen the man in person in years) to see him not in his signature bow-tie and suspenders. But, he looked good, regardless. He wore stonewashed skinny jeans and a floral pastel shirt complete with his signature pair of rose suede oxfords. Barry could easily see how his high school style had progressed into his current style and the thought placated him somehow. Time was weird.

"Long time, no see, huh?" Blaine Anderson smiled sweetly at him. That was an understatement: it had been nearly a decade. Barry supposed he should say something back, but he was so unprepared-he never thought he would see Anderson in the flesh after they graduated from high school, much less have conversation with him. Though, it was pleasant to see him again, he looked like life had been treating him well.

Barry's eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to start up his brain and formulate actual words like a normal functioning member of society. But damn, was Barry just tired. Felicity had picked up a couple of folders that the loose leaf paper had escaped from and tapped them on Barry's shoulder, prompting him to take them.

Barry took them mechanically, meeting Felicity's inquisitive stare. He worked his jaw but still felt at loss for what to say.

"Hi, I'm Felicity. You two know each other?" Felicity offered her hand to Blaine, all smiles. Thank God for Felicity Smoak. Barry blew out a breath and shuffled the papers into one folder, not wanting to invade Blaine's privacy by trying to sort them out for him.

Blaine smiled back brightly and shook Felicity's hand enthusiastically.

"Say, you look familiar," Felicity trailed off. Barry drew himself back up into a standing position, intrigued.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced himself.

"No way! You're," Barry looked over, expecting Felicity to say, ' _Cooper Anderson's little brother,_ ' a la high school era. However, she continued, "Harry Potter!" Good for Blaine, making his own place in the world- _wait, what?_

Barry snorted loudly, "What?" That had got to be the most hilarious thing he had heard all morning, his sleep addled brain thought.

" _Yer a wizard_ , Killer," Barry continued, wheezing. Blaine turned his smile onto Barry, eyes dancing with amusement. Felicity turned on Barry, hands splayed and thrumming with excitement.

"No, no-I'm serious! Remember you told me you liked musicals a while back, and I know you've read at least half of the Harry Potter series. Mr. Anderson-"

"Just Blaine, please," Blaine interjected. Barry took the pause in conversation after to hand Blaine his folders. The curly headed man smiled gratefully at him.

"- _Blaine_ plays Harry Potter in _A Very Potter Musical_! They've been touring for a while now," Felicity regaled him excitedly.

"Wait, Sebastian, you haven't read all the books yet?" Blaine asked Barry incredulously, leaning into his space like a sunflower, holding his folders to his chest.

" _Sebastian_?" Felicity repeated, squinting at Barry.

"Uhhh," Barry said in lieu of speech, the second time that morning. He didn't foresee himself getting that nap anytime soon. Damn.

* * *

 **Honestly this whole thing was written around Blaine saying the "bashful school boy" line back at Barry.**

 **This was intended to be a one-shot, so as of now I'm not sure where it would go if I decided to add on. Like-is it Olicity? Are Klaine still a thing? Why is Blaine in Starling, anyway? Should I just leave it up to y'all to decide? Lmao. I am open to continuing this. Mostly because I'm pretty sure I've binge read through all of the Sebastian is Barry tag and have a craving now.**

 **Who am I kidding, there's definitely going to be a second chapter.**

 **Comments are love!**


	2. Gettin' Along

**A/N: so no one gets confused, Glee timeline is moved to fit with the Arrowverse timeline. (I don't remember if I mentioned this before..?) this means that Barry/Sebastian and his class graduated in '07, Kurt and his class graduated in '06. This story is set early 2015. Oliver is at Queen's Consolidated, and Felicity is his assistant. Barry's been awake from his coma for about a little over half a year.**

* * *

"So, another cup of coffee after all?" Felicity teased Barry, the two having sat down at a four-person booth. Blaine had stepped outside shortly after they reached the nearest cafe, answering his phone with an apologetic smile towards the two of them, leaving his binder on the table.

Barry, in the inside seat, slumped against the wall and sent Felicity, sitting directly beside him, an exasperated look, "You're paying."

Felicity's laugh echoed in the interior of the otherwise quiet shop, and she quickly covered her mouth, looking around worriedly-causing Barry to snort despite himself. The blonde leaned closer to him, "Oh don't worry, Oliver's paying," She assured, "Assistant perks, I get to keep his coffee credit card on hand all the time."

"He has a separate credit card for…" Barry trailed off, as Felicity nodded quickly in answer.

"He likes to keep his caffeine spending in one place, easier to keep track of, apparently. Though, Dig, Thea, and I use it more often than he does." She clarified.

"Of… course. Yeah, okay," Barry leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"...Hey, Barry, are you okay?" Felicity asked quietly. Barry just hm'ed in response. Felicity nudged him. When he didn't respond again, the blonde began poking at his cheek with her neatly manicured nails, making a quiet sound effect each time she made contact. Barry wrinkled his nose and tried to pull away to no avail, as he was leaning on the wall still.

"Felicity," Barry got out, and opened his eyes with very much effort, to give her a half hearted glare. The blonde pulled back and gave him an innocent smile, "You look awful. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked once more.

"You really know how to make a guy blush," Barry joked, scrubbing his hands over his face, "I don't know, I feel a little… wavy." Barry made a so-so gesture with his hands in answering her question, "And my face tingles. I don't think it's supposed to do that."

Felicity made a sympathetic nose, no stranger to lack of sleep, herself. "Have you eaten at all? I was with you when you bought that coffee, but, it might also be," Barry gave her a blank stare as she very suspiciously checked around her for listeners before leaning in, "You know, your metabolism…"

Barry snorted in amusement at her obviousness, "Not very in the mood for food so soon after a crime scene," He explained, "But you're probably right, my stomach's a little wanting."

"Barry," Felicity admonished. She then jumped as Blaine rushed up behind their booth, "Sorry for making you wait," He told them, with an apologetic smile. The curly headed man easily stepped around and slipped into the booth opposite them, "It was just my husband, you know, he's in town with me. He's taking a little break, having a little sightseeing for some inspiration. He's been a big big help with my production team, too."

Barry leaned against the table with one hand, smiling at Blaine's energy while talking about his husband. "When did you two end up tying the knot?"

"Oh, um," Blaine looked up in thought, "Well, we had a long engagement. Which was probably good for us, not rushing into it as much as I had first wanted," He admitted, sheepishly. "After we both got our arts degrees, and got settled in more. Figured out how to live together without killing each other," Blaine paused as Felicity let out a laugh. He smiled self deprecating, "All in all, I'd say about… a six year engagement? Seven? We got married Spring of 2014." He told them.

"Oh, well congratulations! Newlyweds, practically!" Felicity beamed.

"Yes, we celebrated our first year anniversary two weeks ago," Blaine easily returned, looking giddy, "And I've never been more in love with him."

"That's so sweet," Felicity almost squealed, "What I'd give to have such a nice lasting relationship," She sighed heavily.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not a walk in the park. Marriage takes work. But it's really worth it." Blaine assured.

Barry tapped his lip, and looked over at Felicity, "I thought you were doing something with… Hm, I don't remember his name," He looked up in thought, "Was it Ryan?"

"Don't remind me. He ended up being a conman. I sure can pick them, huh," Felicity rolled her eyes.

Blaine made a sympathetic 'oo' sound, before turning to Barry, "You know, I tried to contact you. I really did want you to go."

Barry sat up straighter, trying to stay focused, "Go?"

"To my wedding. I know it had been a while since we've really talked and all… I mean, since I moved out of state and you went on for your science degree. And I understand that had to have been time consuming. I, uh, asked the guys about you, too, and they hadn't been able to contact you, either. I wanted you to be one of my groomsman." Blaine told him.

Barry just looked at him, surprised. "Blaine, I… I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I would have loved to be there supporting you, please believe that." Barry told him, pressing every ounce of seriousness in his voice that he could muster the energy to. He imperceptibly grit his teeth as another bout of nausea passed through him.

"If it makes you feel better, B-" Felicity paused briefly to cough, tabbing at her throat with an embarrassed expression, "-astian wouldn't have been able to go, anyway." Felicity continued when she got twin looks of confusion, "Spring of 2014?" She reiterated and saw realisation dawn on Barry's face.

"Are you alright, 'Bas?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Oh, no, I'm fine now." Barry waved his hand.

"I meant, you look a bit pale. Wait, what happened to you before?" Blaine asked again.

Barry buried his face into his hands and groaned, "Absolutely nothing. I was practically dead to the world." Looking through his fingers at the even more confused Blaine, Barry continued, "I'll explain later. Right now I'm just oddly dizzy and tired. It'll pass. Probably."

"We were heading back to my place so he could crash at my apartment for a couple of hours when we ran into you. He has a habit of pulling all nighters for his job." Felicity explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting then. Sebastian! You need to take care of yourself!" Blaine admonished.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Barry got out again, before chuckling at Blaine's scandalised expression.

"We could get them a late wedding present," Felicity brought up, elbowing Barry.

"Yeah, I doubt I could afford anything on their registry. Blaine's beau prefers designer everything." Barry teased.

"He can get pretty bad about that, yeah. But hey, at least the things he buys lasts, right? Though I didn't understand why we need half the kitchen knick-knacks he buys. I literally only use the same five or so things every day." Blaine joked back.

"I keep losing all my butter knifes. And those things are expensive. _And_ I can't buy replacement butter knives unless I buy an entire set, but I just want the butter knives. Exactly seven of them." Felicity added.

A couple of moments passed, where in Barry found himself watching people mull around the shop while Felicity wondered why she brought up specifically butter knives.

Blaine then paused in thought, and looked to Barry again, "So, Sebastian, anyone new in your life?" Felicity turned to Barry, putting her chin in her hand, waiting for him to fill them in.

Barry bit his lip, "I… no, no one. I've dated, but," He trailed off, thinking of the few dates Iris tried to set him up with, as well as Linda. "No one that I can see myself with for very long. It's a little difficult," He shrugged, "My foster sister says I'm too married to my job or something, that I need to let go a little and make myself and my happiness a priority but… Work makes me happy at the moment."

"Iris is probably right, though," Felicity cut herself off from saying his name, covering it with a tutt noise, "I mean, if you get too hyper focused on your job, well. You've seen how Oliver gets. There can be a lot said for good balance."

"I'm glad you're trying, at least. You deserve to be happy, Sebastian." Blaine told him, sincerely, "And she's right, you know." He pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly when it gave a soft ping, "Oh! That's Kurt, he's almost here. I'm going to go order for us. Would you like me to order for you two, as well?" He asked them, standing up.

"Oh, no, I've got it. You go on ahead," Felicity told him. Blaine nodded easily and walked off to the counter.

Felicity quickly rounded on Barry, " _Sebastian_? Would you mind explaining that, maybe? I'm not getting us food until you do." She half-threatened.

"It's a name I went by in high school, not really much to explain. It's my father's middle name. Was _his_ father's first name. I liked it. I considered going by _my_ middle name, but seeing as that's my father's first name, it was a little weird for me. Family thing." Barry told her easily, not wanting to drag it out.

"Why not just Barry? I like the name Barry." Felicity interjected.

Barry blew out a breath, "I just… got tired of being referred to as 'weird Barry Allen' and all that, so much to where… I just began thinking of my first name in a negative light. I wanted to… I wanted, I don't know. For a while I was embarrassed of the name. So I wanted to have this… This person I _could_ be. A better me, more… confident, someone that could stand up for himself. I felt like the name Sebastian kind of encompassed that for me. And I _wanted_ to be that confident person, so I started introducing myself as Sebastian, and it stuck."

Felicity nodded slowly, in understanding, "For a while I used to go by Elvira, but I don't think it's quite the same." The blonde quirked a smile at Barry, having brought up the story to lighten the mood.

"El-" Barry covered his mouth, holding back an undignified snort. "I've got to know how that one came to be," he egged her.

"Well," Felicity started, looking over her shoulder to see Blaine at the waiting counter before turning back, "I wore this dress to my junior homecoming…"

"Oh don't tell me it was-"

"It's _exactly_ the dress you're thinking about. Long story short, I was kicked out of the dance by the administration because I refused to cover up. And then they suspended me for a week because I banded together some girls who were fed up for being dress coded, and we staged a strike _during_ the homecoming. But since I was technically kicked out of the dance, they called the cops on me because I was 'trespassing' and well… it kind of spiralled. When I finally got back after my suspension, I was apparently crowned goth queen in my absence and the girls who were on strike with me called me Elvira. It spread." Felicity regaled.

Barry just looked at her, mirth in his eyes, "You know, every time I forget goth Felicity was a thing… you come and hit me with a reminder. I live for it. I really do."

"Goth Felicity is long dead, if you're living for her then that's kinda sad." Felicity told him, jokingly.

"I'd kill to see you in a throwback at least _once_." Barry teased.

"Not happening." Felicity let him know.

"Do you at least have pictures you'd be willing to show me?" Barry asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "I need to see how clunky your combat boots were."

"You assume I wore combat boots." Felicity made to pick some lint off of her shoulder.

"Well? Am I right?" Barry poked at her, looking behind him briefly when he heard the server barista say Blaine's name. He put his fingers to his temples as another wave of dizziness hit him because he turned his head too quickly.

"Unfortunately. About four inches added to my height." The blonde admitted.

"Hello again," Blaine greeted, sliding back into the booth, setting two drinks down. He then looked scrutinising at Barry, "You alright? You look even more pale."

Barry just leaned forward and groaned.

Felicity scooted out of the booth and stood up, "Well, I think I'm going to go order Sebastian and me something to eat. Or, Oliver is."

"Oliver?" Blaine asked, before the person coming into the shop caught his eye. He quickly stood up, beaming. Blaine jauntily waved when the tall, impeccably dressed blond spotted him. "Kur-" Blaine quickly cut himself off when a loud thud from behind him sounded, and spun himself around to see Barry half laying bonelessly on the cafe table.

"Ohh my God," Blaine let out, voice higher than usual.

Kurt had jogged forward, eyes wide, "Is he okay?"

Felicity stepped forward and very obviously checked Barry's pulse on his neck, which cause Blaine to wheeze out a few more 'ohmygod's.

"Oh, he's fine," Felicity told them in an airy voice, and made to dig in her purse. "Can one of you sit him up?"

Blaine quickly slid into the set next to Barry and pulled him back by his shoulders so he was sitting back against the booth seat, "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Is that Sebastian…?" Kurt asked, when he had caught a good glimpse of Barry's slack face.

"Uh," Blaine laughed nervously, "Yeah, remember when I texted 'you'll never guess who I ran into'? I just wasn't expecting him to pass out! I mean, yeah, he looked pale and exhausted but-"

"Ah-ha!" Felicity pulled out a pen-shaped lancet, a small lancet device, and a little box. "Pass me his hand," she directed, making a grabbing motion.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked Blaine, stepping closer to lean on the table.

"Never mind, hold this," She said, pushing the device and box into Kurt's hand, and leaning over Blaine to grab one of Barry's wrists. "Can you put a test strip in that?" She directed over her shoulder at Kurt, who quickly complied.

Blaine, who still had a hand on Barry's shoulder to keep him up, made a squeaking noise when Felicity took Barry's index finger and pricked it with the pen. Felicity set the pen on the table and squeezed Barry's finger.

"Is that necessary?" Blaine asked, looking away from the dot of blood welling up.

"Yep! Have to have a good sample size. I don't want to have to do this more than once. Hand me that?" Felicity took the device back from Kurt when it was offered and fiddled with it and Barry's finger. Straightening back up, she made a humming sound when the device beeped.

Blaine caught Barry's arm before it fell into his lap and had frantically pulled a napkin off the table and pressed it to Barry's forefinger.

"That's what I thought." Felicity hummed.

"That is _not_ a good number," Kurt said, having been able to see the read out from behind the shorter woman.

"No, he's fine." Felicity passed off, throwing the devices back into her purse.

"Listen, miss, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pretty sure he just slipped into a diabetic coma. I wouldn't call that fine. We need to call the hospital," Kurt told her, pulling out his phone. After having looked after Burt for as many years as Kurt had, he definitely knew what 'fine' looked like in regards to specific cases of health.

"No! Nonono, there's no need for that. That's definitely not a good idea." Felicity said, grabbing Kurt's phone and chucking it into her purse, panicked. Barry in a hospital would be one of the quickest ways to expose him as abnormally human.

"What the hell..?" Kurt began.

"I have insulin for him back at my apartment. It's three blocks away, would you mind helping me carry him there?" Felicity asked, her grip tight on the straps of her bag.

"Felicity, I think Kurt's right… We should call a professional." Blaine reasoned.

"We can't. Look, he hates hospitals. And this has happened before, many times. All his friends know how to deal with this." Felicity told them, "And I'll make a compromise. If he isn't awake in an hour, then we'll call an ambulance. Deal?" She offered, knowing that Barry wouldn't be down for that long. She just really didn't want Barry being exposed as a meta in that setting, and she had a pretty good feeling Barry wouldn't want that, either.

Kurt stared Felicity down, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"If you're worried about the coffee, this place caters." Felicity offered.

Kurt uncrossed his arms and drug a hand across his face, "I'm not worried about the _coffee_ , I'm worried about-ugh, fine. We'll help him to your apartment. But if his blood sugar doesn't get back to a good reading by the hour, I'm calling the hospital myself. Got it?"

"Crystal clear." Felicity easily chirped back.

Blaine shifted himself and Barry close to the edge of the seat, and Kurt got in closer to get a good grasp on him.

"Lead the way."

-x-

* * *

 ****about the health shit in this chapter: so Burt had a heart condition and cancer. I know it's not the same thing as diabetes or hypoglycemia(basically just low blood sugar), but Barry's 'condition' is pretty much bullshitted in the show/comics anyway so that he's not outed as meta. That, and I've had personal experience with heart conditions and diabetes intersecting, so yanno. Write what you know, right? Anyway for clarification, Barry passed out because speedster metabolism + him not understanding self preservation.**

 **So idk if I told anyone, but this started off as a reject piece for a bigger glee/flash story (that I now have like. 20k+ words and counting) so this story in particular has a different angle now. And as for that angle/plot, I have... no idea. For now I'm going to see about trying to fit in as many Glee characters and random interactions as I can, because. Crack fic. Why not. (If anyone has any suggestions, go ahead and shoot, and I'll see if it inspires me/take it into consideration. c: )**

 _guest review responses:_  
 _guest (Jan 4): thank you very much! more is coming_

 _me: I just wanna say your review made me laugh so hard asdfghjk -ok but it was also sweet, despite the threat (lmao) so thank you! it's 100% more easier for me to reply to you/guests/anons on ao3, so if you're already reading over there then [eye emoji]_

 _guest 1 (Jan 10): uh define "soon"? eep! I'm so sorry for making y'all wait so long, but hey? new chapter to make up for it? :)_

 _guest 2 (Jan 10): it really is a hard craving to satisfy! and thank you so much for the compliment (realism, dialogue), it really does mean a lot to me! I'll treasure it always! *twirls you* Dialogue happens to be one of my favourites to write, so it's cool that you like that xoxo_

 _guest (Feb 10): oh man. I feel you. I read them all, despite not stanning the ships. I'm such a lurker. (I told y'all I thirst for this crossover)_

 _dragonlady: hm I've been persuaded to write this as Klaine, so that's what it'll be for now. :) Sorry if that isn't your tastes. I like Seblaine, too, though. I do want him connecting with the others (Warblers, ND) so there'll be that. Kurt was in this chapter, so maybe I'll try to bring Sam in soon, too. I don't think I'll make Blaine Music Meister, though, that begs for a separate story._

 _guest (Mar 5): ily2 :D_

 _guest (Jun 8): it was continued *jazz hands*_


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Ayyoooo I've succumbed to the the fact that this fic is gonna eventually turn into a crack fic, hope y'all enjoy the ride pfff haha**

* * *

Felicity turned to watch them as they carted Barry up the stairs, Kurt with his arms underneath Barry's arms and Blaine with Barry's bag over one shoulder and supporting Barry's legs. Felicity took a moment to be thankful that the two hadn't carried Barry like that to her apartment, because that would have definitely looked like a kidnapping. Kurt had carried Barry on his back, but both Blaine and Felicity doubted Kurt could get Barry up the stairs without an issue, much to Kurt's chagrin.

"Alright, you got him?" Felicity made sure, unlocking her apartment door.

"Just about," Kurt muttered, readjusting his grip and hiking Barry a bit higher as his weight was pulling him down.

"Can you imagine how annoying getting a couch up these stairs was?" Felicity joked. Kurt just gave her a blank look.

"Geez, how much does he weigh?" Blaine asked, leaning against the wall and hoping he wouldn't overbalance and fall backwards down the stairs.

Felicity looked up in thought, "Last time I knew he was pushing 220. He might have gained more muscle mass and be heavier. He literally eats anything you put in front of him, it's so annoyingly unfair. I do that and it goes to my stomach. I swear what he eats is it's all compacted in his legs directly to muscle, not fat. It's the dream-ah! There we go!" Felicity cheered as her door finally swung open. She made a note to ask the landlord to change her doorknob, like she did every time she came home though she'd likely forget. Maybe she'd write it down this time.

"Okay, let's set him in my room-" Felicity stopped abruptly, remembering that her bed was unmade and that she had set her delicates to dry on various places on her furniture when she threw the rest of her clothes in the dryer that morning. So there were bras and lacy things hanging everywhere. She so did not know Kurt and Blaine well enough to not be embarrassed about that.

Kurt and Blaine had nodded and made their way to the half open door she had indicated before she had realised the mess in there. She quickly slipped by them, after slipping pulling her heels off and setting them on her shoe rack by her front door, and pulled her door completely closed.

"Never mind, the IV will be easier to set up with him on the couch!" Felicity explained, gesturing to the room they had just passed through.

Kurt just gave her an exasperated look.

Blaine nodded easily and began backing up so Kurt could swing Barry's body around.

"Wait, IV?" Blaine asked, brows furrowed, "Is he alright?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's just fine." Felicity waved off, walking back through the living room and shedding off her jacket, laying it over the back of one of her sitting chairs. She made her way into the connected kitchen, before she heard a quiet thump and the sound of her couch screeching backward. Concerned, she poked her head around the small divider to look at them.

Blaine looked panicked at her, "I think we broke it."

"The couch?" Felicity walked back into her living room to see Kurt on the couch, with Barry's unconscious form sprawled half over his lap and spilling over to the rest of the couch.

"Not the couch, I stepped on something and slipped," Kurt explained, gesturing to the laminate flooring.

Felicity looked down blankly to the floor to see many screwdrivers and a pulled apart monitor with chips laying around and _why didn't she put that in a safer place yesterday?_

Blaine walked forward with the part Kurt had stepped on and handed it to her.

She took it and looked it over, "Oh no, that's fine. This is the part that was fried anyway. Sorry, I wasn't expecting company." _Well, I was inviting Barry over, but he would have just gone straight to sleep anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered._

"Here, let me," Felicity grabbed a plastic crate filled with miscellaneous parts squirreled away in her living room corner and set it on her coffee table, "I'll put this up and get the first aid kit." She explained.

"Oh, let me," Blaine offered, stooping down and gathering the small screws, her tools, and other computer parts that were scattered around.

Felicity shrugged, and made her way to her bedroom. Grabbing the first aid kit, she quickly made her way back to see Blaine gently setting the crate back where Felicity had gotten it from.

"Make yourselves at home, by the way! I was going to get you guys a drink from the fridge, if you want to go look, Blaine?" She asked the already up man in the room.

"Thank you, I'll-oh, is that?" Blaine pointed at the suitcase she had, "Is the kit in there?"

"This is the kit." Felicity explained, heaving it on the table.

Blaine looked at it again, wide eyed, "That's a little much, isn't it?" He asked.

"I like to be prepared!" Felicity explained, with a nervous laugh.

"Girl, that's a whole suitcase, are you some kind of wilderness survivalist?" Blaine laughed out.

"Blaine, drinks," Kurt reminded, trying to stave off the oncoming zombie apocolypse talk Blaine was sure to lapse into. He had accepted being trapped under and unconscious Barry for the time being in favour of getting a beverage. It had turned a lot hotter outside after the day broke, and he felt overheated having to lug Barry a couple of blocks in the morning sun. (It turns out when Felicity said 'just three blocks away' she was under exaggerating.)

"Of course!" Blaine said, rushing in the kitchen.

"The cups are in the cupboard to the left of the stove!" Felicity called to him, opening up the first aid kit.

"Okay, so, hm," Felicity hummed to herself, bringing out a couple of insulin needles and IV bags, tubes, and connectors.

"Does this happen often with him?" Kurt quietly asked, looking from Barry's relaxed face to Felicity.

"Usually he remembers to eat, but his job had him busy all yesterday through the night," Felicity explained absentmindedly. She then looked up quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself when you came up, I was so preoccupied with Barry, but you were nice enough to help me with him-"

Kurt smiled reassuringly, "It's fine, hon," he waved off, "Any friend of my husband's is a friend of mine."

"Well, I'm Felicity Smoak." Felicity introduced, "And the guy on top of you is Barry Allen," She then sputtered and quickly went on to amend, "Not on top of you! Well, he is on top-I didn't mean, well he is sorta,"

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt quickly cut off, laughter in his eyes. He then frowned, "Barry Allen?"

"Oh! Hummel! As in, the brand? I didn't-oh, I should have known! Wow, I'm feeling pretty starstruck right now. If I could afford it, I'd probably wear all of your stuff," Felicity spoke, excitedly, "I know Thea adores you-Thea Queen, that is," She explains, "And I know she's planning to enter your model contest along with Tommy-I mean, Thomas Merlyn. They're both trying to get Oliver to join with him, but Oliver's not one for dress up," Felicity explained. _Although, he dresses up quite a bit. Best not to mention that_.

Kurt's confusion was covered by a delighted smile, "I'm glad you enjoy my style. I'm also happy to hear that they're planning to join. My stylist and I wasn't sure if there would be a a lot of people to send in submissions, but that's only because I don't think we advertised it well enough to start out with," He sighed, and shrugged, "But what can you do? If some of the Starling City Elite join this time, though," Kurt winked at Felicity, "It'll surely bring in more submissions for the next contest."

Blaine walked back in the room with three cups, setting them down next to the first aid kit.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Did you get lost?" He teased.

Blaine laughed, "I got distracted by her CD collection," He explained.

"Before you ask, because everyone always does, the kitchen has the best acoustics, so I set up my sound system in there," Felicity said.

"Hey, wasn't about to question it," Blaine reassured, going to sit down.

"Would you mind grabbing another cup and bringing the gallon of lemonade from the kitchen in here, Blaine?" Felicity asked, "Sorry, but uh, Sebastian'll probably need something to drink when he wakes up."

"Sure, no problem," Blaine smiled and went back into the kitchen.

Kurt frowned, "You said Barry earlier," He pointed out.

"Oh, I said Sebastian." Felicity quickly covered.

"I'm pretty sure you said Barry Allen." Kurt narrowed his eyes.

Felicity just laughed, "No, I definitely meant Sebastian. My mistake."

"Sebastian…" Kurt trailed off, fishing for the last name.

"Uhh," Felicity looked around, "You know," She hedged.

"Smythe?" Blaine asked, having come back.

Felicity snapped, "Yep! That's it." She laughed nervously again when Kurt huffed at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and sat down next to Felicity, picking up the IV tube. "So, how do you put this together?"

The blonde haired woman looked over and sighed, "I'm not sure I want to mess with that, I'm not very good at getting the vein," She admitted, thinking back to the few times she had to administer an IV to Oliver when Diggle was out. _And boy, that wasn't pretty or fun for any of us._

"I'll just make sure he eats a lot when he wakes up. Or I can get him to set it up himself," Felicity settled on, scooping up the rest of the IV and putting it back into the bag.

Blaine followed her lead and set the tubing in with the rest of it. He then looked over to where Kurt had taken to running his fingers through Barry's hair, and snorted. "Having fun there, sweetie?"

Kurt furrowed his brows, and then looked down, "Oh. Habit." He muttered and pulled his hand away. "Although," He said, moving back to run his hands through his hair again, "He doesn't have much product in it at all, you remember how sculpted it was in high school?"

Felicity smiled, "You guys went to high school together? That's cool-I didn't get to hear that earlier. Oh, did he act as much of a clumsy nerd then than he is now? Was he in the science club? Did he fall on his face in gym? You have to tell me, he knows about my high school phase, and I really need some dirt to get back at him."

"Nerd?" Blaine asked.

"Clumsy? _Bashful_? Are we talking about the same guy?" Kurt asked, incredulous. "He was-"

"A delightful person after all the drama happened, Kurt. He was a good friend." Blaine reminded.

Kurt just sighed, "Well, we went to the same school but we transferred out before he came to Dalton."

"Dalton?" Felicity asked, frowning, hands moving to grab a specialised insulin shot that Caitlin had put together for Barry that Felicity kept in her first aid kit.

"Yeah. He transferred the same year I did, I think? I never met him face to face until I transferred away, but Nick told me he was in theatre and dance with David before they poached him for the Warblers." Blaine regaled to Kurt and Felicity.

"So he didn't just come out of nowhere like a weird rodent." Kurt snorted and the scandalised look Blaine shot him.

"Oh, _dance_ can he?" Felicity squinted at them, "Can he really?"

Blaine smiled, "Oh, yes! He was a lead in a couple of musical theatre productions I watched at Dalton. Lots of tap dancing and some acrobatic looking moves. Very good on his feet."

"Wasn't he the one that got your little pips to finally graduate from the side to side shuffle into more complicated moves?" Kurt teased Blaine.

Felicity looked between Blaine and Kurt's banter, amused. "I only asked because he told me he wasn't much of a dancer," she tapped her chin, "Although now that I think about it, maybe he just didn't want to dance with someone he barely knew," Felicity mused, also thinking about how Oliver had been angrily brooding in Barry's direction during that party. Ah, her boys, how they've grown so.

-x-

"You said this doesn't happen often, but all his friends are prepared for it in case it does?" Kurt pried after making himself more comfortable on the couch, Sebastian's head in still his lap. Blaine, having got up to look through Felicity's movie collection when the blonde said "make yourself at home", looked over at Felicity tinkering with computer parts on the coffee table, waiting for the answer.

"He's had some health issues after The Accident a couple years back. He's not quite diabetic, it's more like… Glycemic?" Felicity squinted at her ceiling, and back to Kurt. "You'll have to ask," Her eyes flitted to Blaine, and back to Kurt, " _Sebastian_ , when he wakes up. He's much better at medical jargon than I am," Kurt's eyebrows raised at the inflection on the man in his lap's name, but he didn't pry again. He was sure if he waited it out, she'd eventually slip up again.

"The Accident?" Blaine prompted.

"Oh. Yeah," Felicity trailed off, not elaborating, engrossed in unscrewing a metal plate with a tiny screwdriver.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"...Did this accident happened to have been in the spring of last year?" Blaine hedged a guess, curious from their previous discussion at the coffee shop.

"No, it happened the winter just before. But he was out of commission during that spring." Felicity half-explained.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or do we have to guess? I'll have to warn you, Blaine's bad at guessing games." Kurt nudged, sending a playful wink at Blaine's little ' _hey_ '.

"Oh! Yeah," Felicity repeated and didn't look up until Kurt cleared his throat loudly.

"He was in a coma." She finally explained.

"He was in a what?"

"He was struck by lightning."

"He was-by _what_?"

"The night of the particle accelerator explosion in Central City." Felicity finished, "He was out for about nine months before he finally came to."

"Oh, my god," Blaine rushed out, "Holy shit he could have never woken up and we would have never known. Kurt! No, that's terrible-" 

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down," Kurt placated, "No need to rile yourself up. He's always been a trouble magnet, you know this."

"And here you thought he was the one causing the trouble," Blaine teased back, after a pensive pause.

"Any idea when he's going to wake up?" Kurt asked, "Not that I don't love having him passed out and not being annoying, but I really have to use the restroom."

"I'll trade places with you," Blaine sing-songed. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just shove a pillow under his head and be done with it, you cuddle leech."

"Right, we'll do that. I'll probably have to wrestle with the IV, then. It's been an hour now, he should have woken up. Probably should have given him a higher dose…" Felicity trailed off.

Kurt, now standing and adjusting a pillow under Sebastian's head narrowed his eyes at her, "Actually, no, you definitely should not have given him a higher dose. You could send his body into shock-"

"With all due respect, I think I know his health a bit better than you do." Felicity cut Kurt off. She really didn't need Kurt thinking that hard about how weird Barry's metabolism was.

"For any normal person, that's-" Kurt sighed when he saw the look on Felicity's face become more stubborn. "Okay, fine. I'll back off. But when I come back from the restroom we're taking his blood sugar again, and if it's still as bad as it was, I am _going_ to call a paramedic." He promised and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Aye aye." Felicity made to get the IV out again, "Here goes nothing, I guess."

"Wait, let me just. Go, uh, hide in the kitchen before you-okay," Blaine stumbled out and backed into Felicity's kitchen.

* * *

 **what's this? a whole chapter where kinda nothing happens? yeah**  
 **Barry will be up next chapter, I promise lmao**

 **Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, and to everyone who's followed/faved so far! I've been so busy with college that it's been hard to focus on other things, but as of now I'm on summer break! So I'll hopefully be pumping out some more of this, and another glee/flash crossover I think I talked about before? we'll see!**

 _guests Sep 16, Oct 18, 23: thank you! Glad y'all like it!_

 _PainInSilence: AHHH TYSM here's another chap!_

 _Guest Nov 30: Thank you! Glad you like my style. I love Oliver and I'm a fan of olivarry, but I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea! At the moment I have no plans for ship stuff, maybe in the background? It just depends on what y'all think at this point. But right now it's gonna start to become a crack fic lmao._


End file.
